


Why Are We Tweeting This?

by tellxmebby



Series: ShitMarvelSays Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: All tweets are included in the fic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, ShitMarvelSays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellxmebby/pseuds/tellxmebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony [ShitCapSays] and Steve [StuffStarkSays] from the ShitMarvelSays universe on twitter are just hanging out in their bed when Tony decides to check his account. Then insists Steve look at <i>his</i> account. Steve does, and is surprised that a fan is asking them about... marriage?! They've only been dating for a month!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are We Tweeting This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirdefnesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdefnesaur/gifts).



> So yesterday in my RP group on twitter (called [ShitMarvelSays](https://twitter.com/shitcapsays/shitmarvelsays)), [Kelley](http://billiondollarsuperhero.tumblr.com) [who plays [Steve quoting Tony](http://twitter.com/stuffstarksays)] and [Def](http://sirdef.tumblr.com) [who plays [Tony quoting Steve](http://twitter.com/shitcapsays)] had some interaction.
> 
> You don't need to follow the twitters to understand the fic, but basically twitter has a bunch of different universes and ours is one of many, and Steve and Tony finally got together about a month ago. They are twitter-aware, so we don't break character on our twitters because we either quote the person were supposed to quote, or RP as the quoter. For instance, I'm Clint, and [I quote Thor](http://twitter.com/shitthorshouts).
> 
> Tony set up this scavenger hunt for Steve in the tower with a bunch of clues leading to the next clue, which ultimately led to Tony naked and, well, you all know what happened. After the hunt and "activities", Tony went on twitter and saw that someone asked if he was “trying to propose or something”. He made Steve look at the tweet just to see Steve’s reaction. And then all these tweets happened which are now in fic form.
> 
> Basically, ridiculous fluff. Seriously, diabetes-inducing.

”Tony, you’re being ridiculous,” Steve sighs, but he’s still smiling fondly with his face turned half into the pillows beneath his head.

They’re lounging in bed after… activities, Tony covered by nothing but the duvet and Steve wearing his boxer-briefs, because Steve has decorum where Tony does not.

“Just look at it, Steve!” Tony insists, trying to push Steve’s starkphone into the blond’s hands. Steve has his hands curled up under the pillow that his head is resting on, so it’s not going well.

“Why?!” Steve asks, for the fifth or sixth time, because Tony /will not tell him/. There’s something to be said for enjoying an after-glow, but today Tony is apparently full of energy. Which, admittedly, makes Steve feel a little like he didn’t do his job properly, but it’s /Tony/, so he ignores it.

“Steeeevee,” Tony says, resorting to whining in his most pitiful voice.

Steve rolls his eyes and finally uncurls himself, rolling over onto his back. He stretches leisurely and continues to ignore the phone Tony’s shoving at his now free hands, until Tony gives up and just tosses it onto his stomach.

“Oof,” Steve complains, pursing his lips at Tony, who rolled his own eyes with a smile. “What in the world is so important?!”

“I’m just curious,” Tony says, before he rolls onto his side and faces away from Steve. With no idea what /that/ means, Steve furrows his brows at the back that’s now bared to him, before he sighs and unlocks the phone.

“Twitter, you said?” Steve asks, and Tony makes a noncommital noise that he supposes means yes. He has a few e-mails and there’s a Words With Friends notification from Clint, but he ignores them in favor of pressing the little blue bird icon.

Twitter loads almost disorientingly quickly, which is a side effect of it being Starktech. It’s much like the man himself. Steve only has to scroll down his timeline twice before he finds Tony, and can click to go to his page to see what he keeps going on about.

The only thing he sees is a reply to a user he doesn’t know. “What am I looking for, Tony? All I see is this reply.”

“Click on it,” is the only response he gets from the dark-haired man, so Steve taps the tweet with his thumb to expand the conversation and see what Tony’s so concerned over.

His eyes bug out a little at the tweet that Tony’s talking about.

‘ **Are you proposing or something?** ’

That’s… That’s something. Marriage? They’ve hardly been dating for a month! Not that Steve is entirely opposed to the idea, but it seems like it’s a bit soon for Tony Stark. It’s too soon for him, even! Now Tony’s reply makes more sense, with context.

‘ **Naw, just a clever lure into the bedroom. Dunno if that option is on the table**.’

‘ **It’s too soon for that anyway, I was just making sure :P** ’replies the original sender.

**‘Hm… @stuffstarksays?’**

“Tony?” Steve asks, but gets nothing more than a flail of Tony’s arm and a ‘shhing’ sound.

 _Is he really trying to get me to discuss this over twitter?!_  Steve thinks to himself. This is a bit personal and private, in Steve’s opinion, but apparently Tony has no qualms about discussing it for anyone and everyone to see. Which is typical, so he wonders why he isn’t used to it by now.

 _Uhh…_ Steve thinks, wondering what he’s supposed to reply here. He settles on a simple ‘ **What**?’ and presses send before he can think too hard.

Tony’s phone pings a second later, and Steve glances at him out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction. He looks a bit tense, now, more than before. Steve can hear the tap of Tony’s fingers as Tony likely sends out a new response.

It takes a few more seconds for his own phone to vibrate, and he looks down at the new reply.

**‘I’m not saying it. Read.’**

Steve takes a deep, cleansing breath and types out his reply, scowling at the phone when he makes a typo, but before he can consider fixing it, it fixes its self.

He’ll never get completely used to all of this new technology.

‘ **Are you trying to get me to discuss this on twitter, Tony? I don’t even…what?** ’

Steve thinks he’s pretty safe with that question, but he continues to watch Tony’s back and shoulders to try to gague his emotional reaction. He bites his lip when Tony’s fingers fly quickly and expertly over the keyboard.

**‘I’m not. I’m just saying the question is floating around.’**

Oh god, why is this  _happening_?

Steve stares at the phone for a full thirty seconds before he can consider responding. Before he can click reply, though, his phone pings and the original person who asked the question telling him to… calm his tits?

**‘OH MY GOD. I WAS JUST ASKING. CALM YO TITS.’**

Why does everyone in this century talk so strangely?

“I don’t know if-” Steve starts, and Tony shushes him without bothering to turn around. “Tony, what eve-“, but Tony only makes noises that clearly mean he’s not supposed to be talking out loud. Sighing loudly to let Tony know how displeased with this situation seems to be the only way he can get his point across.

When Steve sets the phone down on his stomach and stares at the ceiling instead of replying (refusing to cross his arms because it might read as childish as he feels it is), Tony nudges him with the heel of his foot.

Pursing his lips, disapproval written clearly all over his face, Steve picks the phone back up. He rolls onto his own side, so they’re facing away from each other, and loads twitter. The best policy is always honesty, so he’ll reply what he feels and Tony will have to accept it.

‘ **Well I don’t know if we’re ready to talk about that yet. I don’t think we are.** ’

A minute later, Steve starts to get nervous when he sees Tony hasn’t replied yet. Is that really something Tony wants? Marriage, already? Old-fashioned may be a word all of the Avengers would use to describe him, but there are some things he agrees with in this century and it’s that people shouldn’t rush into marriage. Especially with climbing divorce rates!

His phone flashes and Steve picks it up and taps the screen so quickly that it doesn’t even get to make his usual notification tone. But this time, it’s not Tony, it’s the original question asker.

‘ **I don’t think so either.** ’

Well that’s helpful. Noting that Tony hasn’t replied himself yet, Steve types out a new tweet hoping it’ll ease some of the sudden tension in the room.

‘ **That’s not to say that maybe one day, but it’s too early and now I just feel awkward**.’

‘ **I’m sorry** ’ the lady replies less than a minute later, and Steve rolls himself onto his stomach so he can glance over at Tony to see his reaction.

Tony’s tensed up and probably glaring at his phone, which is not at all what Steve wants. Did he offend him? He’s really hoping not, but that’s what it’s looking like and now he’s worried this is turning out more Important than he’d expected.

“Tony?” Steve asks, reaching out to touch his back, but Tony doesn’t reply and doesn’t lean into the touch like he normally would. There’s barely a shake of his head, but Steve gets the idea.

Sighing, Steve pulls his hand back and stares at the phone, wondering how this conversation got so out of hand.

Damn it, he was just trying to have a nice time with his guy!

It takes him a few minutes to think of a reply. He doesn’t want Tony to think he’s mad or anything, and he also doesn’t want Tony to be mad at him. He notices Tony setting his phone down and rolling further onto his stomach, still turned away from him, and Steve’s furrowed brow is back.

‘ **No, it’s fine, but I think Tony took it the wrong way when I said I don’t think we are ready.** ’

‘ **Well, that’s just Tony being Tony** ’ is the reply he gets back a minute later, and Steve figures that’s a good place to end the conversation, because he has a Stark to bother until he gets him to smile again.

“Tony?” Steve asks again, but gets no response.When Steve cautiously sets his phone behind him and scoots closer to Tony, Tony doesn’t respond. He’d almost look to be asleep, if he wasn’t too tense and still to be.

“Tony, I know you’re awake,” Steve says, softly, but Tony is still unresponsive. Steve decides to just go for it and scoots closer until he can drape himself over Tony and press kisses into his hair and neck, and press his cheek to Tony’s shoulder.

Still unresponsive. Tony must really be upset, and though Steve isn’t exactly sure why, he knows he has to get Tony to understand that he didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just too  _soon_!

“Don’t pretend to have fallen asleep on me, soldier,” Steve says half-jokingly, “I might have to resort to drastic measures.”

Tony finally shifts a little bit, but it’s to bury his face further into the pillow and try to ignore Steve more completely. Not at all what Steve is going for.

“Fine,” Steve says, just a second’s warning before he trails his fingers down to Tony’s ribs and flutters them against his skin.

 _That_ gets him a response. Tony shouts out a half-formed “stop!” and squirms, but there’s not much he can do with a Super Soldier half on top of him.

“Are you going to talk to me now?” Steve asks, still tickling Tony’s ribs and listening to him breathlessly laugh and laughs himself at Tony trying to kick away,

“Okay, okay, jesus christ, stop!” Tony says, and he’s finally squirmed onto his back so he’s facing him, so Steve slows to a stop.

“I told you there would be drastic measures,” Steve says. Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. Steve just tries a small smile at him, and Tony purses his lips disapprovingly back, but he doesn’t look half as tense as he had been.

However, when Steve tries to grab him closer, Tony bats his arms away and moves himself on top of Steve’s chest, both arms wrapped around Steve’s torso and eyes firmly closed.

“Are we going to tal-” Steve starts, but Tony just shushes him again, eyes still closed.

Steve’s phone pings again.

**‘Tony, do we have to stage an intervention? You guys are in the same ROOM.’**

Steve huffs a laugh at Bruce’s tweet, because it’s perfectly true - Steve will never understand why Tony insists on  _tweeting everything_ back and forth.

He’s unsurprised when Tony replies to Bruce using extremis. Tony will use keyboards and monitors for most common things, because he says it’s more tangible that way, but it’d be a bit hard to tweet when he’s wrapped around Steve like an octopus.

 **‘Shhhhh’**  is Tony’s only response, and Steve grins to himself privately but shakes his head, because he knows Tony will feel the movement.

 **‘Are you only going to talk to me over twitter, Tony?’** he types out, one-handed, because the other arm is wrapped around Tony’s back and rubbing in a small circle.

‘ **Yes. I’m hugging you though stop complaining’** is what Tony types (thinks? Steve’s not sure how that one works) back.

Deciding to play along, because the tension is almost but not entirely gone, Steve types out his new response and only makes one error this time, which is again corrected by the operating system.

**‘Did I upset you with what I said earlier?’**

Steve gets a bunch of  **‘la’s’** as a response, and shakes his head, half-exasperated, half-fondly.

 **‘Okay, I get it. I’ll just keep bugging you about it while we’re laying here then’** Steve types back. He watches as the screen flashes with new tweets - Tony saying he /isn’t/ ticklish (a terrible lie), Gabe and Loki both replying to say that it’s an obvious lie (which it is), and his own quick response that he’s getting off twitter and Tony should be prepared to talk.

Which is, again, the only warning Tony gets before Steve turns off the screen and brings his hands back down to tickle Tony’s rib cage.

“No!” Tony shouts, bucking wildly and trying to roll over off the bed, but after a minute of struggling, Steve rolls them over so he’s on top of Tony and pinning him down. He grins down at the billionaire, pleased with himself.

“Well, this is an interesting position,” Tony says through panting breaths, raising his eyebrows lewdly. Steve rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t upset you, did I?” Steve asks. Straight to the point is one of the only ways to go with Tony, because Tony likes to beat around the bush and try to get out of anything too serious.

“No, Steve,” Tony replies, but the answer is too short for his liking and Tony’s face has gotten stony again.

“Tony,” Steve says, putting on his full disapproving face. “You know I didn’t mean it in a bad way, right?”

“Steve, seriously, we can just forget abou-” Tony begins, but Steve talks over him.

“I didn’t, Tony! I don’t think we’re ready for that kind of step. One day, but right now we’ve only been dating for a month! I.. I’d like to consider that, one day, but not too soon. I don’t want you or me to feel rushed into anything because a fan asked about it.”

“Steve,” Tony says, pursed lips of his own, now. “I get it, okay? I do. You don’t want to think about it. That’s fine. It was stupid of me to show it to you.”

“Tony. I don’t want to think about it  _right now_. That doesn’t mean never! I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve says, frowning. Did Tony really think he wouldn’t ever want to consider it because it was with  _him_?

“Okay, okay, christ. Can we just, not? Lets just lay here and pretend that never happened, yeah?” Tony says. He’s deflecting, and it hurts to see him think so little of himself.

“I love you, Tony,” Steve says, knowing that the convincing can’t take place in this one hour, this one moment, in their shared bed. It’ll take time, and effort, and Steve’s sure it won’t always be perfect. They’ll fight and there’ll be more moments like this one, but one day Tony will finally believe that Steve isn’t going to leave him so easily.

“I love you too, okay, god, just, kiss me or something, stop it with your feelings,” Tony replies and Steve pecks him quickly. Once, twice, not lingering lost enough for Tony to deepen it, which gets him a scowling pout.

Looking down at the man pouting beneath him, who looks ridiculously like an overgrown child, Steve thinks that… yeah, maybe one day.

Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers does sound nice, doesn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL ALWAYS SUCK AT TITLES.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and understood it! I may be biased in that I know them so I don't think you need to to have read and understood this all, but I could be wrong.


End file.
